


Recruiting Arvis

by AlpacaSoon



Series: Fire Emblem Heroes Drabbles [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, I haven't played Genealogy of the Holy War, I just want a nice relationship between Arvis and Julia at least, I think he's a good father?, I'm not salty at Arvis in this, Kiran is genderless, idk what to tag, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpacaSoon/pseuds/AlpacaSoon
Summary: Arvis shows up, and the summoner makes it their goal to recruit him and put part of a family back together.





	Recruiting Arvis

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I doing so many Genealogy of the Holy War fanfictions.
> 
> Probably because of the family relationships I can explore.
> 
> Well, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Kiran's main team: Bow Lyn, Mathilda, Male Corrin, Julia

“Alright team.” Kiran patted Lyn’s horse, Hanon. “You ready to move out?”

“Of course.” Lyn pulled on Hanon’s reins as the horse neighed, tapping the ground in preparation. “Embla has sent out troops again, yes?”

“But Kiran,” Julia, sitting behind Mathilda on the knight's own horse, Argent, asked, “won’t you be tired? Are you sure you don’t want your own horse?”

“I’ll be fine! Walking by you guys will be no problem!” 

“Are you sure?” Corrin peeked at her from behind Lyn’s shoulder. “You can ride behind Lyn. I can walk.”

“You can when I finally persuade you to wear boots. Now, forward march!”

 

* * *

 

“You know what to do, right Arvis?” Veronica stared up at the mage. 

“Yes.” Arvis looked out towards the horizon. “Kill anyone who attempts to usurp your kingdom. Don’t worry… I have plenty of experience.”

“Wonderful.” Veronica turned around sharply to head back to her castle. “I await good news.” As she walked back, Arvis felt his lip curl. He was Arvis, an emperor in his own world! He shouldn’t be ordered around by a little girl. But alas, the power Embla held over him…

“Sir!” A soldier ran up to him. “Enemy forces sighted!” 

“Good.” Arvis turned to follow, squinting at the forces gathering at the top of the hill. However, he stopped, eyes widening, breath stopping, taking in the sight of a small figure with familiar purple hair. 

“Sir?” The soldier asked, and Arvis broke out of his reverie. 

“It’s nothing. Go on.”

 

* * *

 

Julia gasped, a hand flying over her mouth as she backed up a few steps. 

“Julia?” Kiran asked, worried.

“That man…” Julia whispered.

“Hn? The scary one with red hair?”

“F - Father!” The entire team, Kiran included, whipped their heads around to stare at Julia. 

“That’s your _dad?”_ Corrin asked. “On the _enemy_ side?”

Mathilda lightly swatted the boy’s head. “Hey, your dad wasn’t so great either. Besides, it’s Embla. Remember, they can twist people to their own liking.” 

“Well, if that’s your dad…” Kiran cracked their knuckles and shook their sleeves out of the way. “Then we have work to do.”

 

* * *

 

Arvis thought his level was high enough, and he had plenty of armored reinforcements. The binding that Veronica had placed over him whispered that he could win, _win!_

Askr’s forces quickly proved that wrong.

It started with the bow rider charging down and shooting two arrows at him. The first one broke through his magic defense that he had put up while the second caught him in the shoulder. He immediately fell to his knees, clutching his shoulder, teeth gritted in pain while his soldiers panicked as their commander fell. From there, the Askran forces quickly wiped the floor with them. It was just four units yet they did so much damage. The bow rider was quick, shooting arrows and taking down each enemy she focused on. There was another cavalry unit as well, a lance user, one that could withstand any magical attacks. A sword user dodged between attacks, his strong defenses ensuring that minimal damage was taken. And behind him a mage— _yes, it was Julia!—_ flung attacks out, glowing dragons made of pale green light swallowing the soldiers and ripping through the armored reinforcements. Above them, standing safe on the hill on the other side, a white-cloaked figure shouted orders and warnings. Although the Emblian army tried their best, they were soon overrun by the team and forced to retreat. 

“Sir Arvis!” A soldier rushed to Arvis, helping him up. “Hurry, we must retreat!”

“No.” Arvis gasped. “Go!”

“Wha—”

“I will hold them off. Leave!” Arvis snapped, a ball of fire appearing in his hands. The soldier, pale, scampered off. Soon, Arvis was the only one left on the battlefield. Taking a deep breath, he turned to the five people surrounding him. The two cavalry units, standing tall above him on their horses, flanked the infantry units, the cloaked figure in the middle of them all.

“So.” The figure started. “You’re Arvis?" 

“Yes.” Arvis hissed, the fireball in his hand still sputtering. “You think you can best me?” 

The figure tilted their head, regarding him with shadowed eyes. “You were the first one we took down. Embla shouldn’t be controlling you anymore.”

Arvis paused. It was true, he couldn’t feel Veronica’s control over his mind anymore. He flicked his hand, and the fireball vanished. “And what of it?”

“You should join us.” Kiran held out their hand. “Embla is attempting to take over all the worlds, reaching out to control them and spread their command and tyranny. We of the Askr kingdom are trying to stop them. If you join us, our army will become so much stronger, and you will help us attain justice. Plus… There are people you care for with us.” 

Arvis let his eyes slide from Kiran to Julia. His daughter stood with her hands over her mouth, trembling, her eyes shining. With a sigh, Arvis turned back and grimly shook the summoner’s hand. “Very well.”

The summoner grinned, but what captured Arvis’ attention was Julia’s sob and her sudden embrace. “Father!” 

“Julia—my shoulder!” 

“Oh, dear Naga.” Julia settled back, her face pale as she saw the arrow still sticking out of her father’s shoulder.

“Oops.” Lyn rubbed the back of her head. “Sorry about that.”

“We really should’ve taken a healer with us.” Corrin sighed.

“Well, all the reason to get back sooner. Coming, Julia?” Mathilda nudged her horse.

“No, I’ll stay here with Father. Kiran can ride with you.” Julia tightly grasped Arvis’ hand on his uninjured arm. “Father, I have so much to tell you…” 

And so the group walked back to the light of Askr, the mage of hell placated by his daughter’s presence and the kingdom’s kindness.

Until his sworn enemy and ex-wife were summoned, but those are stories for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Again: Why am I doing so many Genealogy of the Holy War fanfictions.
> 
> And @Corrin: Put on some shoes please.
> 
> Well, I fulfilled my promise! Arvis' recruitment story is here. It's a little short... Maybe I'll do another fic describing his relations with Julia? Or maybe with Deirdre... That'll be quite a ride. Just imagine it, Sigurd on one side, Arvis on another, Deirdre and Julia in the middle...
> 
> @Seliph: COME HOME PLEASE.
> 
> Oh dear, I'm getting more fic ideas. Okay, stop that! You need to focus on other characters!
> 
> Oh yeah, does anyone like my new icon? Lololol, Plopkumi.
> 
> Oh, and I base this Kiran on me, so their main team is made up of what you saw in the notes at the beginning. An interesting thing is that they've all got pretty high resistance (I can literally stick Mathilda in front of any mage and she won't take any damage), but their defense is... Eh. Corrin has higher defense though. I think it's a nice team, but I've got other teams in the making... Including a Horsemblem team, hahaha.
> 
> Idk what to name all the horses though. In case you didn't catch it, Lyn's horse is named Hanon and Mathilda's horse is named Argent.
> 
> Anyways, thank you, everyone, for your support/continued support! I love you all!
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and/or comments if you liked this!
> 
> P.S: Bonus Ending!
> 
> "Oh dear Naga." Kiran whispered, their face paling as they read through the history about Julia's world.


End file.
